Dorothy Good
"I believe that deep inside him, there was a glimmer of someone who is very kind. If I can at least made him remember about his past life, it'll made his tragic life a little bit better." --Dorothy Good Dorothy Good is a character who appears in Fragment of Memories. She is the daughter of Sarah Good, and the older sister of Mercy Good. She makes her appearance when both William and Edward are still nineteen years old. Appearance Dorothy is a petite girl on her late teens, around nineteen years old at the youngest. She has long wavy white hair that reaches her knees; a light pink hue is added to her white hair, and it gets darker as it reaches the tips. Her bangs are framing her face, and she has a part of her fringe collected between her eyes. On her hair, she wears a pink ribbon which tied into two bows at the side, which located above her ears. Dorothy has kunzite pink eyes and white skin. Dorothy always wears a knee length blue collared dress with three quarter puffy sleeves; the cuffs and frills are pure white in colour. Over her dress, she wears a white apron, and she wears a dark blue bow tie. For her footwear, she wears a pair of long white socks and black low heeled Marry Jane shoes. When she first meet Edward, she wears a long sleeved, zipless white hoodie, which goes just above her hips. The hoodie has pink roses patterns and small white ropes on the upper part, which she always tied into a bow. The hoodie itself resembles a cloak in appearance. Personality Dorothy is a gentle and cheerful girl who befriends others easily. She is very kind, putting others before herself first, especially when it comes to Edward and William. Since she lives separately from her father and her mother had died before she turned 17, Dorothy is very independent and mature, acting like a parents for her sister Mercy. She is also very skilled in doing household chores and cooking. When first being introduced, Dorothy is very clumsy and is easily intimidated, and will panicked when she experiences this. She tends to trip and fall face first, scattering Mafia's classified files, or spilling tea into Giles, thus causing the glassware to broke. However, it is later revealed that her clumsy attitude towards the Mafia members are just an act so that they won't know the truth of her main goals. Dorothy adapts to the environment quickly and very observant, able to act based on the current surroundings and situation. She possesses an excellent intellect, making her remember things quickly and make deduction with little to no clues. Since she is an intelligent officer, she is very careful and always put her guard up, so that her real identity remains incognito. She tends to be childish when not in mission, pouting a lot when gets annoyed, angry, or unable to solve any cases. Despite her main goal, she is friendly towards the Mafia members, showing concern and cares a lot about them. Dorothy is very optimistic and forgiving; even when she is in the brink of death and when she is hurt by her friends, she forgives them from the bottom of her heart. She obviously cares about Edward, since he is the first person she ever fall in love with. She often tries her best to make him happy, and always spending her time with him. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mafia Members Category:Goverment Officers Category:Intelligent Officers